1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to streetlight management systems and methods, and more particularly to a device and method for controlling streetlights.
2. Description of Related Art
Streetlights are located on the edge of roads, intersections and widely used in parks as well as parking lots of both rural and urban areas. Power consumption of the streetlights depends on operational intensity and operation time of each streetlight of a streetlight distribution system. Power consumption costs are difficult to manage because traditional methods of streetlight operations are either having the streetlight on or off.